


Когда теряешь что-то незаменимое

by TaruKontio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Vague references to suicide and dehumanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruKontio/pseuds/TaruKontio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда теряешь что-то незаменимое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you lose something you can't replace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445095) by [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/pseuds/bittereternity). 



> Автор вдохновлялся сценой, в которой Ник Фьюри говорит Капитану Америка, что не раскрывает всех деталей операции каждому из агентов для того, чтобы не скомпрометировать миссию, и что Наташе можно доверить делать то, что Кэп не станет.  
> Это не АУ, а авторская интерпретация событий, которые могли бы случиться до или после канонных.

*

Он просыпается, и в углу комнаты кто-то стоит. Кто-то прячется в темноте, держится вне поля зрения, не отбрасывая тени и беззвучно дыша. Зимний Солдат знает, что он там, только потому, что для того и создан: находить несуществующие очертания в темноте и устранять их до того, как они обретут плоть.  
Он не спит, и этот человек – отклонение.  
Он не спит, и человек в углу не его миссия. Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ.  
Он не спит.

*

Миссия приводит его в Сараево, и человек следует за ним беззвучным неотвязным призраком. Зимний Солдат создан для того, чтобы выявлять закономерности, вычислять своих жертв и смотреть, как из их глаз уходит жизнь, из сердец – воля. Не для того, чтобы воевать с пустотой и безмолвием. Поэтому он и не воюет.  
Миссия не особенно сложная, но требует осторожности. На всё про всё уходит меньше часа, и ещё одно имя помечено галочкой в его сшитой из кусочков памяти. Он – смерть в её чистейшем священном виде, черно-серебряное видение, сверкающее в темноте металлическим блеском, с пальцев которого расплавленным воском стекают жизни.  
– Кто ты? – спрашивает он вслух в тишине после боя, пока на скуле высыхает кровь. Ответа нет.

*

Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ. Он не спит, и мир должен заплатить за это назначенную цену.

*

У Зимнего Солдата нет воспоминаний, но есть звуки, похожие на атмосферные помехи, появляющиеся или перед тем, как ему вводят наркоз, или сразу после.  
Шум в голове – эхо обрывков незаконченных имён, слогов, не связанных воедино, и цветов, расплывающихся под веками. Это может быть сдавленный крик в отдалении, пойманный в зародыше смех, плавающая нота, не привязанная ни к чему, незавершённая.  
Иногда это поезд, грохочущий в ушах как белый шум.  
Его погружают в сон бережно, целуя в лоб, вставляют в рот резиновую капу, мурлыча под нос мелодию, отводят с лица влажные от пота волосы. Ему велят закрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть, ещё раз, и ещё, и говорят, что он станет прекраснее, смертоноснее, когда проснётся, – скульптура, высеченная изо льда.  
Завтра он очнётся и выполнит приказ.

*

Он не спит и падает, лёд ломает кости, и чья-то рука не ловит его.  
Он не спит и выполнит приказ. Он не спит и должен усыпить мир.  
Он не спит.

*

Миссии приводят его в Коломбо, Киото, Венецию, и человек всегда идёт следом.  
Глаза Зимнего Солдата блестят на холоде: жёсткие, непоколебимые и неумолимые, как алмаз, режущий стекло. Он не привык к ответному наблюдению, оценивающему взгляду, который не получается осмыслить. Что-то зудит под кожей, в кончиках пальцев, на шее, и он чувствует, чувствует...  
Он – чувствует.  
Он чувствует, будто пристальный взгляд этого человека разбирает его на части слой за слоем, разбивает на множество клеток, составляющих человеческое существо, но это неправильно, это не должно быть правильно, потому что он – механизм, выкованный из холодных зим, стали и электрошоковой терапии. Ничто в нём не может быть разобрано на части.  
Эта мысль пугает его: что если постоянный поток боли – это и есть человеческая природа?  
– Хватит, – просит он однажды, дважды, трижды, и это слово вырывается из горла, как зверь из клетки. Голос будто чужой – хриплый, задыхающийся и искажённый до неузнаваемости. Он думает: может, так звучит искренность.  
Он не спит, он изо льда и горит.

*

В Мумбаи он 79 часов ждёт возможности сделать точный выстрел, спрятавшись на виду в толпе людей, запахи моря и смолы заливают его. Этот город родился из лета, разноцветия, света, голосов и не знает о холоде, скрывающемся за его пределами. Мысль о том, что здесь можно раствориться в воздухе, стать кем-то, кого замечают и от кого не отшатываются – эта мысль тревожит его.  
Спиной он чувствует взгляд человека, который не показывает себя, острый и колючий, как лучи солнца в чистом голубом небе. «Это трусость», – думает он.  
Он открывает рот, и в глотке царапаются слова, хотя разум пуст. Он всегда говорит только то, что вложили в голову.  
– Мумбаи, – начинает он, зная, что человек за пределами поля зрения слушает. – Площадь – 233 квадратные мили, население – 18,4 миллиона, ожидаемая температура – 29 градусов по Цельсию.  
Он не прекращает говорить, пока голос не становится монотонным, горло не пересыхает, губы не трескаются от жары. Где-то тот человек – это отклонение, но он слушает. Зимний Солдат разрешает себе быть услышанным.  
«Это смелость», – думает он.

*

Он не спит, в руках папка с указанием местоположения следующей миссии – Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.  
Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ. Он не спит, и тот человек исчез.  
Это отклонение.

*

Человек в костюме с кривозубой улыбкой говорит, что он создан для великих дел. Говорит, что его следующая цель – тот, кого называют Капитаном Америкой, и что, завершив эту миссию, он достигнет самой вершины величия.  
Он – холод и сталь, и не понимает, что такое величие. Он думает о блеске в глазах этого человека – резком, безумном и немного отчаянном, и если так выглядит величие, ему это не нужно.  
Он думает о тёмных пустых дорогах в городах, названия которых крутятся на языке, и безмолвии человека, другого человека, за его спиной. Он думает о зимах, и звуке проходящего поезда, и о руке, которая его не ловит. Он думает до тех пор, пока резина снова не оказывается во рту и стальная маска не опускается на лицо, и потом мысли испаряются.

*

Он не спит, и рука, которая его не ловит, не исчезает.  
Капитан Америка – папка на коленях, – его имя Роджерс, Стивен Г. В деле есть вырезки из газет, отчёты о заданиях, и в них говорится, что он тоже создан для великих дел.  
Зимний Солдат – холод и сталь, и не понимает, что такое величие, не понимает, почему эти величия взаимоисключающи.  
В деле говорится, что Капитан Америка не всегда был таким, как сейчас, что когда-то он был просто тощим и больным мальчишкой, трясущимся от холода маленькой комнаты в Бруклине. Там говорится, что он пошёл на войну вслед за лучшим другом. И что умер, пытаясь отомстить за него.  
В деле есть фотографии: на одной он слабый, маленький и хрупкий; на другой – в униформе, готовый к бою.  
Зимний Солдат задумывается, почему человек, созданный для великих дел, выглядит таким потерянным.

*

Чья-то рука его не ловит.  
И он падает, и падает, и падает.

*

Капитан Америка смотрит ему в лицо и перестаёт бороться.  
Он не спит, ему холодно, и в животе пузырится что-то очень похожее на смех. Он поднимает глаза, и они влажные.  
Капитан, прижатый коленом перед последним, самым сильным ударом, выглядит слабым, маленьким, хрупким и просит его убить. Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ.  
Он отпускает Капитана, и тот летит, исчезает в воздухе, наполненном резким запахом дыма и обгоревших тел, опускается в воду. Он вспоминает о поезде, как кровь грохочущем в ушах, и руке, которая его не ловит.  
А потом он падает, и падает, и падает.

*

Он просыпается, и в углу пустой комнаты на базе ГИДРЫ, которую он превратил в своё убежище, стоит человек.  
Этот человек непримечателен. Он ниже ростом и слабее, его можно разорвать на множество крохотных кусочков, и он следовал за Зимним Солдатом по всему миру, был свидетелем всех убийств.  
Этот человек непримечателен, но у него необыкновенный взгляд и незаурядное оружие. Зимний Солдат думает: неужели стрела станет тем оружием, которое его повергнет, обойдя пистолет, винтовку, силу десяти человек?  
Он не спит, и этот человек с проницательными глазами и искривлённым лицом – не его миссия.  
– Кто ты? – выплёвывает он.  
Тот поджимает губы, будто пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Зимний Солдат думает: как можно смеяться в лицо смерти? Думает: а можно ли не смеяться?  
– Я никто, – отвечает человек.  
Он хмурится. Он тоже был никем, пока Капитан не назвал его именем покойника на горящем, горящем, сгорающем мостике.  
– Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – вслух произносит он. Эти слова – отклонение.  
Человек кивает.  
– Да, – наконец говорит он. – Думаю, это твоё имя.

*

Этот человек даёт ему телефон и просит позвонить, когда он будет готов. Он не понимает, что подразумевается под готовностью.  
– Это одноразовый телефон, – говорит тот. – Он запрограммирован звонить только на один номер и самоуничтожится сразу же после отбоя. Так что, – пожимает он плечами, – звони, только когда будешь готов.  
Зимний Солдат – быстрый, аккуратный и педантичный убийца, но он знает, что другие люди – не он – понимают концепцию милосердия. Он задаётся вопросом, не в этом ли всё дело, может, ему дают последний шанс почувствовать солнце на лице, прежде чем опустится топор. Он хочет сказать этому человеку, что милосердие – для смертных, для людей, которые родились и жили, а не для подобных ему механизмов, сделанных при помощи выверенных ударов по клавиатуре и оснащённых памятью, которую можно стереть дистанционным управлением.  
– Ты можешь сберечь нам обоим время и убить меня прямо сейчас, – говорит он вместо этого.  
Человек выглядит изумлённым.  
– Что, нет... – он делает глубокий вдох. – Слушай, никто не собирается тебя убивать. Мне поручили привезти тебя, помочь восстановить память и устранить все... возможные пробелы. Но я подумал, что ты заслуживаешь шанса сперва попытаться сделать это самостоятельно. И поэтому я даю тебе телефон. Чтобы ты позволил мне помочь, когда будешь готов.  
Зимний Солдат не знает, что забыл. Он вообще не считает, что когда-то имел что-либо, стоящее забвения.  
– Что мне нужно сделать? – спрашивает он, пальцы зудят в ожидании оружия или папки, которую нужно просмотреть.  
Человек задерживается, подхватывая лук.  
– Погуляй, – отвечает он. – Посмотри на мир, найди то, что тебе нравится. И когда решишь, что пора – звони.  
Он не спит и должен выполнить приказ.

*

Он поворачивается, и человек – никто, – безмолвия которого хватит, чтобы нейтрализовать все его убийства, практически ушёл. Может быть, думает он, не так уж они и различаются.  
– Кто я? – спрашивает он, и это просто отчаянная, бессмысленная попытка.  
Тот уже почти отвернулся.  
– Ты моя миссия, – говорит он.

*

Он приходит в Смитсоновский музей и проводит часы за чтением истории покойника, вглядываясь в него. Капитан Америка сказал, что когда-то это имя принадлежало ему. В музее толкотня, шум, смех, ноют дети, слоняются люди – доверчивые, открытые, ничем не озабоченные, как будто он не пытался уничтожить их мир каких-то несколько часов назад.  
На экране человек с его лицом (а может, наоборот, он не уверен) улыбается Капитану с выражением такой явной, несдерживаемой любви, что его начинает мутить.  
Он вспоминает, как его рука, неуязвимая и непобедимая, била Капитана в живот – заключительный удар. Вспоминает фотографию Капитана, вложенную в дело, – хрупкий, полный жизни и такой непобеждённый, – и внезапно мир со всем этим шумом и смехом становится слишком быстрым, слишком невыносимым. Он мечтает о тишине, но тут её не найти, и зуд в пальцах все усиливается – зуд, из-за которого ему хочется выцарапать из головы весь мир до тех пор, пока там не останется только молчание.  
В ужасе он осознаёт, что свободен.

*

Он звонит на тот номер в телефоне, и спустя двадцать минут у его убежища появляется Капитан Америка. Это отклонение.  
Что-то горькое встаёт в горле, в животе пустота; он назвал бы это предательством, если бы... если бы не понимал. Он знает: механизм, подобный ему, не вызывает привязанностей.  
– Нет, – выдыхает он и делает шаг назад, когда Капитан заговаривает и мир вокруг наполняется звуками, которых он не понимает. Ему нужна определённость, тишина, знание, и он хочет, он хочет, он хочет этого.  
Всё это отклонение.  
– Всё в порядке, – голос Капитана Америки нарочито успокаивающий. – Всё в порядке, Бак, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности. Клинт сказал мне присматривать за этим телефоном, сказал, что ты позвонишь, и он был прав, Бак, я так рад, что ты это сделал. С тобой всё будет хорошо, ты будешь в безопасности.  
Протянутая рука хочет, жаждет поймать его, но он не может, не может, потому что знает, что будет дальше, знает, что в конце концов упадёт.  
В отчаянии он бросается вперёд, ослеплённый и обездвиженный, и почти с радостью встречает укол иглы в шею, приносящий уют и блаженную тишину.

*

Он просыпается и не знает, где он.  
Капитан Америка сидит рядом с кроватью, скрючившись в слишком маленьком для него кресле, широко открытые глаза пристально следят за любым движением.  
– Баки, – выдыхает тот с трепетом, и у него сжимается сердце.  
– Где он? – чувствуя боль в хрипящем горле, спрашивает Солдат.  
Капитан нахмуривается.  
– Где кто? Здесь только мы, Баки, честно.  
– Нет, – он мотает головой, – где он? Парень, который дал мне телефон, он не разговаривал, но сказал, что... – поможет мне, хочет он сказать, он сказал, что поможет мне, но все слова кажутся чужими.  
– А, Клинт, ты имеешь в виду Бартона, – говорит Капитан. – Он дал тебе телефон. Хотя я не уверен насчёт части про «не разговаривал», он вообще-то никогда не затыкается.  
Солдат хмурится. Он совершенно не это имел в виду.  
– Его здесь нет, Бак, – говорит Капитан. – Ему было поручено присматривать за тобой, но это уже позади.  
И он падает, и падает, и падает.

*

Он не спит, и мир снаружи полыхает.  
Он не спит, и чья-то рука не ловит его.  
Он наконец-то, наконец-то не спит.

*

Капитан рассказывает ему, что вся информация о них теперь в открытом доступе. Он говорит, что существуют отчёты, списки, бесчисленные страницы доказательств всех совершённых ими убийств и всех спасённых ими жизней.  
Где-то на задворках сознания крутится образ человека в костюме, хватающего его за волосы и говорящего «Ты создан для великих дел». Он думает: спасать жизни, отнимать жизни – возможно, по большому счёту, одно и то же.  
– Прочитай дела, Бак, может, начнёшь нам доверять, – говорит Капитан, который просит называть его Стив, смотря на покойника с благоговением и потерянным выражением в глазах. Он читает.  
Часть информации для него не нова, но она по крайней мере многое проясняет. Пальцы дрожат от облегчения, листая страницы, с каждым прочитанным словом ему становится лучше. Он понимает, что все они были созданы искусственно: сожжены дотла и восстановлены из пепла, сделаны из железа и закалены сталью, потерями и кровью. Любой из них убьёт его без раздумий, если на то будет веская причина.  
Не такое уж большое утешение, но это уже что-то.  
В деле Бартона, Клинта Ф. есть страница, которую он раньше не видел.  
«Цель: Зимний Солдат.  
Порученные действия: Устранение».  
Пальцы, держащие папку, вздрагивают, и глаза непроизвольно закрываются, когда Солдат переводит дыхание.

*

Он наблюдает за спящим человеком – «Боже, – огрызается рыжеволосая женщина (Романова, Наталья А.), – да называй его уже по имени. Старк дёргается каждый раз, когда ты обращаешься к нам по прозвищам» – пару минут и смыкает ладонь на его горле.  
Бартон резко открывает глаза. И хотя он выглядит дезориентированным, Зимний Солдат уже насчитал минимум семь ножей в пределах досягаемости. Он задумывается, неудобно ли это – спать без резиновой капы во рту и с воспоминаниями, переполняющими голову.  
– Барнс, какого чёрта? – хрипит тот.  
Он не сжимает руку на горле Бартона сильнее. Пока нет.  
– Ты должен был меня убить, – говорит он и сам удивляется, как банально это звучит. Можно ли вообще убить механизм, или их только переплавляют, превращая во что-то ещё более смертоносное?  
К его изумлению, Бартон расслабляется. Возможно, он привык быть на шаг от собственной смерти. Возможно, он чувствует, что это не тот случай.  
– Да, должен был, – только и отвечает он.  
Зимний Солдат отступает, осекшись. Это спокойное признание – отклонение. Где-то, где-то, где-то есть та рука. Может быть, это его рука.  
– Твои передвижения и все данные, которые я собирал, помогли нам выследить очень много твоих нанимателей. Это было неоценимо, – говорит Бартон.  
– Я принял другое решение, – добавляет он.  
От всего, что говорит Бартон, и всего, что не говорит, глаза Солдата горят. Он не спит и хочет, чтобы его усыпили пулей и песней.  
– И что насчёт всего остального мира? – шипит он, пальцы начинают дрожать. – Целый мир стал бы сопутствующим ущербом? Ты посчитал меня стоящим всего долбаного мира?  
– Я принял другое решение, – повторяет Бартон.  
Он отступает на шаг, кровь в голове грохочет в унисон с биением сердца, всё расплывается, и вот он снова на мостике с человеком в синем костюме, который хочет умереть, умереть, умереть, и вспомни, Баки, вспомни, ты мой друг, я с тобой, я с тобой, я...  
Он бьёт, охваченный гневом, и не понимает, что сделал, пока не открывает глаза и не видит кровь на руке и Бартона на полу с глубокой раной на щеке.  
– Ты не выполнил приказ, – говорит он и падает, падает, падает.  
Бартон улыбается с пола, зубы все в крови.  
– Ты тоже, – отвечает он.

*

– По крайней мере ты не лишён хороших манер, – говорит Бартон и вздрагивает от жгучего прикосновения антисептика. – Врезать парню, потом его залатать. Одобряю.  
– Не знаю, почему я тебя ударил, – искренне отвечает он.  
Бартон пожимает плечами.  
– Всё в порядке. Я и сам разбил немало физиономий. Однажды даже пытался врезать Тору, – ёжится он от воспоминания. – Ничем хорошим для моих костяшек это не закончилось.  
– Я не понимаю, – повторяет Зимний Солдат. – Ты должен был устранить меня. Выполнить свою миссию.  
– Приятель, если б я выполнял все свои миссии, половина Мстителей была бы мертва. Я принимаю другие решения. Это моя особенность.  
Он хмурится.  
– Твоя особенность?  
– Ну, Коулсон считает это комплексом, а Таша просто зовёт меня чувствительным олухом, но это точно особенность. Я, – он смотрит на свои руки – человеческие, хрупкие, небольшие, – очень люблю давать людям второй шанс. Особенно когда первый у них отняли силой.  
Он не спит, и этот человек говорит ему, что приказы выполнять необязательно. Он не спит, и этот человек, которого он только что ударил, говорит, что думать своей головой – нормально. Он судорожно вздыхает от короткой острой боли в груди, и та его часть, что не падает, хочет подняться обратно вопреки всякой логике.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает он и откладывает иглу.  
Бартон морщится и ощупывает лицо.  
– Но имей в виду, только первый удар бесплатно. Попытаешься сделать так ещё раз, получишь стрелу в очень чувствительную часть тела.  
Он ошарашено смеётся и вспоминает холодные тёмные ночи в городах, названий которых не знает, и мольбу на своих губах. Тоже искренность, думает он.

*

– Тебе стоит поговорить с Кэпом.  
Он бросает взгляд на Бартона.  
– Я разговариваю с Капитаном.  
– Да, и, раз уж зашла речь, с этим «капитаном» тоже стоило бы завязать, – он вздыхает, приглушает звук телевизора – это что, кулинарное шоу? – и поворачивается. – Ему одиноко, а эти печальные глаза... ну, они на самом деле печальные. Поговори с ним.  
Он слышит грохот уезжающего поезда, будто белый горячий шум, и крик, теряющийся на ветру. Человек на мостике, повторяющий имя покойника как молитву, умоляет его убить. Он вспоминает появившуюся тогда мысль: то, что я сделал, – вот это и есть вершина величия?  
– По сути, сейчас он потерявшийся ребёнок, и ему нужен друг, – говорит Бартон. – Подумай об этом.  
Он не спит и не обязан выполнять приказ. Но всё равно собирается это сделать.

*

– Я не Баки, – говорит он Капитану. – Я не знаю, кто он, но знаю, что он был твоим другом. И я постараюсь изо всех сил стать тем же, если ты покажешь мне как.  
Капитан улыбается ему, прекрасный и ослепительный, с такой вспышкой надежды в глазах, что приходится отвернуться.  
Чья-то рука и он так близко, так близко, так близко.

*

Зимнему Солдату не снятся сны, но на задворках сознания есть какой-то шум; сквозь пальцы скользят чужие жизни, и он не помнит, как их отбирал; на его коленях пятна крови, и он не помнит, как её проливал.  
Он сидит в темноте на карнизе снаружи окна и наблюдает за течением жизни в мире, который ему неизвестен, хоть он и живёт в нём. Интересно, думает он, помешает ли его падение автомобильному трафику внизу. Интересно, думает он, найдётся ли рука, которая его поймает.  
– Не спится? – откуда-то слева спрашивает Бартон. Он почти подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Пожимает плечами.  
– Мне тоже, – говорит Бартон. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Бартона – тёмные круги под глазами, ввалившиеся щёки, привычный проницательный взгляд устремлён в пустоту. В призрачном свете от городских огней на одно пугающее мгновение кажется, что он смотрит в зеркало – смотрит на самого себя, обнажённого, уязвимого, ужасающе пустого.  
Сердце стучит о рёбра всё сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, как будто у него что-то отбирают.  
– Эй, эй, – Бартон слегка толкает его локтем в плечо, и он вздрагивает, вдруг понимая, что грохот крови в ушах – его собственный, что эти судорожные вздохи слетают с его губ.  
– Ну, – говорит Бартон секунду, минуту, вечность спустя. – Расскажи мне о Нью-Йорке.  
К тому моменту, когда он добирается до координат, Бартон уже спит, привалившись боком к его плечу. Что-то освобождается в груди.

*

Он не спит и...  
Он не спит, на карнизе холодно, и Бартон сложил ноги на его колени. Это отклонение, но всё правильно, всё правильно, всё правильно. Так сидеть неудобно; завтра он проснётся с вопящими от боли мышцами и заклинившей спиной.  
Он не спит, и он закрывает глаза, засыпая.

*

– Кажется, мне нравилось быть твоей миссией.  
Он не это собирался сказать. Он собирался подтолкнуть Бартона локтем и попросить передать миску с попкорном. Он собирался попросить немного прибавить громкость. Он собирался...  
– Кажется, мне это нравилось. Быть твоей миссией, – говорит он вместо этого в ужасе от искренности своих слов. Возможно, думает он, именно это он и собирался сказать всё время. Сердце бьётся, бьётся, бьётся, его ритм отдаётся по всему телу.  
Бартон не выключает телевизор, но полуоборачивается к нему с непроницаемым выражением лица и изгибом губ, который можно расценить как улыбку.  
– Ты и не перестал ей быть, Барнс, – отвечает он и, возможно, вкладывает в эти слова совершенно другой смысл.  
И всё-таки, думает он, всё в порядке. Теперь его миссия – выяснить, что значили эти слова.  
Он едва заметно сдвигается и кладёт руку, тяжёлую, холодную и нечеловеческую, с вплавленными в неё грехами столетия, на руку Бартона.  
Он не спит и под ногами – там, где когда-то был воздух, – твёрдая земля.  
Он не спит.

**Author's Note:**

> «Ты моя миссия» – самое лучшее признание в любви из всех, что слышал автор, и никто его не переубедит.


End file.
